


Interrupted Confessions

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: Set at Barcelona, at the same time as episode 10, before *SPOILERS* *SPOILERS*  Yuuri bought the rings for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/gifts).



> This is my first Viktuuri fic! Hope you like it! The idea was given to me by Aeriels_Stories~ ^-^

They were walking through Barcelona hand in hand, the night before the GPF short program. The city was beautiful, full of Christmas decorations and so many lights that turned the night into day.

"Hey, Viktor..." Yuuri muttered after a while, squeezing his hand a little, as he stopped walking, leaning against a rail overlooking the city.

"Yes?" Viktor asked looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I..." Yuuri cast his eyes on the lights below them. The city was even more beautiful from there, compelling you not to take your eyes off it. He stared at it enchanted for a moment, and yet, no matter how pretty it was, it couldn't make the feeling of longing in his chest go away. He turned back to Viktor, knowing he was done for, ‘cause even the most beautiful city didn't have the power to make Yuuri keep his eyes off **_him_**.

He stared into those ocean blue eyes he loved so much, losing himself in them, feeling finally at home. "I just wanted to thank you." He said. "For everything you've done for me. And even if I don't win tomorrow..." He dropped his eyes to their intertwined hands, blushing. "Right now, I'm happier than I've ever been before, and I..." He stopped talking, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

Viktor looked at him, a soft smile on his face, his eyes full of love as he brought Yuuri's hand to his lips kissing it like he had done at the airport.

"You **will**." Viktor said with conviction, and Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

_'He remembers.'_ *****  

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but Viktor went on, cutting him off.

"I get it..." He whispered. "I feel the same, Yuuri. I wanted to thank you too. Before you literally danced your way into my life, I was just existing, never truly living, never really enjoying anything except from skating. I didn't have a life, not really. I didn't know what love is. If it wasn't for Makkachin, I'd be completely miserable. Contrary to what everyone may think, winning isn't enough. Even five gold medals couldn't make me as happy as one of your smiles does every day."

Yuuri was confused by Viktor's words. HE was the one crashing into Yuuri's life after all, not the other way round, but he let it go, not wanting to ruin the moment. But what he said afterwards, about Yuuri making him happy, made his heart beat even faster than before as a feeling of happiness warmed him to the core even against the biting December wind.

"Viktor I..." He started saying, looking up at him with adoration, leaning closer, his heart racing, when suddenly the night was lit up by a flash of light.

"What the...?" Yuuri looked up to the sky but it was clear, not a cloud in sight covering the bright stars, nothing signalling it was about to rain.

He turned back to Viktor who had started laughing. "What was that?" He asked as another flash lit Viktor's face. Yuuri turned to look behind him, where he just realised the light had come from and saw Phichit pointing at them with his phone.

"Oh, don't mind me." His friend said taking another picture once Yuuri met his eyes raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Do go on."

"Phichit-kun!" He exclaimed beet red while Viktor leaned on him casually, almost crying from laughter.

Phichit grinned raising his phone again, ignoring Yuuri's protests. "A little closer please Viktor. Great. Now could you..." He started saying, and Viktor took over from there, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist pulling him against him and pressing a kiss to his cheek, grinning. Another light went off and Yuuri hid his face in Viktor's shoulder embarrassed to death, as his beloved laughed again at his reaction and kissed his hair.

"Perfect!" Phichit chirped happily taking more pics of the laughing Russian and his old friend.

"Phichit-kun!!!" Yuuri emerged to half-yell at him.

His friend shook his head looking disappointed. "That's no good Yuuri. Do you want the world to think you don't really love Viktor?"

"Phichit-kun!!!!!" He exclaimed once more, because he was too embarrassed for a proper retort. He glared at him, because of course he loved Viktor. And after having to listen to him pining all those years, damned Phichit should know it better than anyone! Yuuri briefly wondered if his friend was punishing him for those times, when Viktor's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yuuuuri." He pouted in a way that Yuuri knew could only mean trouble as he turned to look at him. "Do I have to build you an ice rink to get some love?"

"Not you too!!" Yuuri said desperately But Viktor just pouted more showing no sign that he was joking.

"This is so mean of you Yuuri-kun..." Phichit said making a sad face as if pitying Viktor and adding the honorific in a childish voice just to mock his friend.

Yuuri looked at both of them exasperated. "I hate you."

"Me???" Phichit and Victor exclaimed at once scandalised.

"Both of you!!!" Yuuri said and before they could say anything else, he grabbed Viktor by his tie pulling him closer and kissing him.

His coach slash lover made a small surprised but pleased sound and kissed him back enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Yuuri could feel him smiling against his lips and coupled with the flashes of light he could still see even behind his closed eyelids, he realised they had tricked him. However with Viktor's lips on his’, and his warm body pressed so close, he really couldn't bring himself to mind.

**~o~**

Needless to say that the photos Phichit uploaded within the next few minutes showing Yuuri pulling Viktor close and kissing him, broke the social media~ 

**Author's Note:**

> *Referring to when Yuuri told Viktor. “Just have more faith than I do, that I'll win!”


End file.
